


I Need A Favor

by AuroraBeam



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demons, Light Angst, M/M, Might become heavy angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other members will appear later on, demon!yoongi, human!Namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBeam/pseuds/AuroraBeam
Summary: Namjoon is wasting his life away as his bills are piling up.Yoongi is a demon who is willing to fix Namjoon's life in return for a favor.





	I Need A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. If you would like to help me out, let me know!

Namjoon led a busy life if he had to say so himself. He had graduated a few months before and while he was happy to have a degree, the reality of student debt had become clearer the moment he had opened his bank account for the first time after graduating. He lived in a one-room apartment that wasn’t much bigger than his college dorm room and it was located in a much worse place in town. Even so, he had two different jobs to help him get by and pay rent because even this place, as small and dirty as it was, was too expensive for him. None of those two jobs had anything to do with his college degree either.

Needless to say, his parents hadn’t been very happy when they heard he wanted to major in music and become a producer. His father had warned him, “You’ll never be rich, you’ll never even have enough money to live comfortably. We can’t support you financially either.” He was sad to say that his father might have been right back then but he had also been a kid when he made that decision. At that point, he still believed dreams would come true if you worked hard enough. 

Now he was facing reality. His tracks were often rejected by clients or they accepted them but he never saw the money. It was frustrating. On top of it all, he had just heard he was fired from one of his two side jobs. He needed that job to pay rent but business had been going slower the last few months and the owner had decided he didn’t need the extra help anymore. He would have to find another job, even though he knew that no matter how hard he worked, he would never have enough money to pay all the bills he currently had. 

Namjoon had bet everything on becoming an at least average producer and he had lost that bet. 

When Namjoon got home he pulled the newly arrived bills out of his mailbox and sat down on his bed sighing. His life was a mess. He only ate ramen nowadays and sometimes he didn’t even have the money for that. The bills were only increasing and he rarely was able to pay one of on time. He stared at the numbers of the new one. If it was just one it wasn’t that bad. However, this one would join the pile of bills that he already had. Now he had to find a place that would hire him for the minimum wage and try and get as many hours as possible besides his other job. 

He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it right now. It would be best to go to bed. When he fell asleep he could escape the reality, at least for a little while. When he lied down and closed his eyes, the last thing he thought about was that he was willing to do anything to get out of this mess that he called his life.  
___

Namjoon was walking through the forest. It was a familiar path, he had walked it many times before as a child when he still lived in his hometown and life hadn’t been filled with worries. Trees that used to be incredibly tall seemed normal now. As he continued walking deeper into the forest he started noticing things that were different then he remembered. He didn’t hear any animals. The only sound came from the wind that was rustling the leaves of the trees. 

As he reached the clearing he realized he had wandered further into the forest than he had originally thought. He recognized the place, this time simply because it had seemed odd to him, even as a child. A cabin was built in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the woods. It was literally in the middle of nowhere. The only way to get their was by food. When he was a child, he and his friends had tried to enter it once but the door was locked and they hadn’t been able to get it to open. Instead, they had peered through the windows. It had been dark inside the house, the only light getting in was the sunlight that shone through the trees. What he saw was dust, a lot of it. Clearly, no one had been living in the cabin for a long time, which made sense, as it was a strange place to live. However, all the furniture was still there, it was strange. You would think someone would at least cover it to protect it from the sunlight and the dust. 

Namjoon walked toward the cabin, now an adult. He reached the same window he had looked through as a child and peered inside. The house was strikingly different, but also the same. The lights were on and not a speck of dust could be found anywhere. The furniture was still the same and hadn’t been moved even an inch. Had someone moved back in? Wait, if the lights were on, then that meant…

“Do you always look inside people’s houses?”

He jumped back from the window and stared at the front door that had been the ultimate obstacle when he was a child. Now it was open and a man around his age was leaning in the doorway. 

Namjoon was mortified. Of course, this happened to him. He was always caught up in these kinds of situations. That’s just how his life went. He bowed his head, “I apologize that was rude of me.” 

“It was, Kim Namjoon,” the other man said. Namjoon lifted his head in surprise when he heard his name. He didn’t recognize the other man and he was pretty sure he would have remembered him if they had ever met before. He was smaller than him and incredibly pale. Both his hair and eyes were ink black. Namjoon assumed they were in similar age, judging from the man’s appearance but something about him seemed off. Even though he had no explanation for his feelings, Namjoon felt as if he was dealing with someone older.

Around them, everything was still quiet as if they were the only living beings around. It was an uncomfortable thought. “I really didn’t mean to, I think I should go. To be honest, I don’t even know how I ended up here,” Namjoon smiled apologetically and started to back off until the other’s voice stopped him. 

“Wait.”

Hesitantly he looked back at the smaller man who had stopped leaning against the doorway and now stood straight. “You’ve come all this way. Please come in.”

“I really have to get going, I have somewhere to be.” Namjoon didn’t know why he lied, he just didn’t feel like getting into a stranger’s house in the middle of the woods. Especially since it was a cabin. Terrible things happened in cabins in the woods. 

“Tch, stop lying. Kids these days,” the pale man stepped to the side to create space for Namjoon to enter but still stayed inside the house. 

“No, I really have to go,” Namjoon insisted. “I have work to do.” 

The other sighed exasperated, “And I really didn’t want to do this.” Then he changed his tone to something darker than before. “Get inside now, Kim Namjoon.”

Before Namjoon knew what had happened he was inside the cabin. The smaller man had already walked further into the house. He stared at the open door. If he wanted to make a run for it he could. There was no way the other man could catch him if he had this much of a head start. If he just stepped back outside- 

Except that he couldn’t. When he turned back toward the door his legs wouldn’t move. When he faced the inside of the house again and took a step further inside, his legs worked again. The moment he tried to get out, they were blocked somehow. He tried a few times, but his legs just wouldn’t work for him as soon as he tried to get out.

“Are you going to stay there?” the other man had appeared again, looking quite bored. “We don’t have all night, kid. Move.”

“Night?” Namjoon muttered. The light outside was bright as if it was the middle of the day. What was the other man talking about? He really didn’t want to get further into the cabin but he didn’t appear to have much of a choice so he sighed and walked after the man. He really should make better choices in life from now on. 

“Sit down.” The pale man told him when they walked into the living room. Namjoon sat on the couch and looked around. The place appeared to be the same as when he was a child, the only change being that it was clean. He didn’t see anything strange that would alert him that the other man was some sort of psychopath. Nothing close to either of them could survive as a weapon. He appeared to be safe for now. 

“I need a favor.” 

The other’s words made him focus once more. The man had settled in the chair opposite of the couch and was looking at him intently. 

“A favor?” Namjoon asked stupefied. 

“Yes, a favor.” The man repeated. 

“Uhm,” Namjoon looked at the other unsure. “I’m not sure if you have the right person for that?” Honestly, not even his friends asked him for favors. Pretty much everyone who knew him a little bit knew that he would not be able to help them with anything. He didn’t have the time or the money usually. He could barely survive while just focusing all his effort on himself. 

“You’re Kim Namjoon.” The man said flatly.

“Yes?”

“Your life is a mess and there’s no way for you to get out.” The same flat tone was used. 

“I’m sorry?” he answered slowly. He wasn’t sure why he apologized. If anything, the other guy had just insulted him and he should get out, except that he couldn’t do that. 

“Don’t be, the odds were against you from the start,” the man waved his hand as if he hadn’t just said something extremely odd. “But I can turn them in your favor and change your life within seconds.”

It sounded ridiculous, Namjoon knew he should walk out this very minute and don’t listen to the other man for another second. This was a scam, what the man said was too good to be true. However, he also knew he probably couldn’t get up. His legs would only work when he walked towards the man, not away from him. Also, some part of him was willing to listen to this man longer, simply because the possibility of him fixing his life was too attractive not to. He wanted to indulge in this fantasy a little longer. 

“How would you do that?” he asked. 

“It’s not about how, what’s important is that I can. You don’t have to give me anything in return. In fact, I’ll give you something you’ve lost as well. Sounds good?” the man’s tone was still flat. He didn’t seem very interested despite just saying he could completely change Namjoon’s life. 

“I don’t think I’ve lost anything,” Namjoon said slowly, deciding to focus on the latter part of the other’s speech. He also didn’t want to overreact. Better to be cautious about what he said to this weird man. 

“Well, humans say you don’t know you’re missing something if you have never had it in the first place,” the other man shrugged, still not appearing very eager about the whole thing he himself was offering Namjoon. 

“So what is it exactly?” Namjoon inquired. 

“Your soul.”

Okay, it was really time to get out of here. Except that his legs were still not working. His soul. The man opposite of him claimed to have his soul. He had never even met him before. 

“Who are you?” he questioned. 

“Does it matter?” the other shot back.

“You claim to have my soul. To me it does.” Namjoon answered, trying to hold the other’s gaze. It was the only way in which he could control the situation, at least a tiny bit. 

“I guess you have a point. You can call me Suga.”

Namjoon stared suspiciously at Suga. His name didn’t ring any bells. He had never met a Suga. He had never even heard of a Suga. “And why do you have my soul?”

“Your great grandmother gambled it away. Sucks to be you,” Suga replied. For the first time his tone changed, he sounded almost amused. He was the opposite of Namjoon who was panicking on the inside. 

“I don’t even know her,” Namjoon said incredulously. “How could that have happened?”

“Intellect apparently runs in the family and she found a loophole in the contract. Still sort of screwed up she decided to offer up one of her future family member’s soul instead of her own but as long as I get my part of the deal, I don’t really complain.” Suga shrugged his shoulders once more. 

Namjoon just stared at Suga as he was trying to organize all the new information in his head. Apparently he has never had a soul since his great grandmother offered it to Suga to get the other to sign a contract. Now Suga was offering him his soul back and he would fix his life if Namjoon would do him a favor. It sounded like a nice deal. It also sounded like something that would happen in an episode of Supernatural.

“Are you the devil?” Namjoon asked. 

Suga snorted. “Haven’t heard that one in a while. No kid, I’m just a demon.”

Just a demon, right. 

“And what is that favor you need?”

“It’s really simple. I just need you to find me and free me. Since you already know where I am that shouldn’t be too hard right?”

“And you’ll fix my life and give me back my soul, which I apparently never had in the first place?”

“Yes, do we have a deal?”

“Yes, I agree.” Namjoon wasn’t sure if he had just signed his life away or taken the first step to achieving happiness. However, he was too far gone to ever be able to fix his life on his own. In front of him was a person who offered to fix it for him. “I need to ask though since you’re sitting right here in front of me, haven’t I already found you?”

For the first time since they started talking, the demon’s lips curled up in a smile. “No, you haven’t found me yet. You’ve been sleeping this whole time. Now come and find me.”  
___

Namjoon woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! You can either comment down below or message me on my tumblr, narutotoes.


End file.
